


there isn't any end to my devotion

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devotion, First Kiss, Hospitals, Introspection, Krolia Approves, Love, M/M, Post-season 7, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro reflects beside Keith's hospital bed.





	there isn't any end to my devotion

**Author's Note:**

> _any fandom - any character - I love you more than you will ever know_

How many times had he woken up to find Keith by his side, eyes full of fear and worry and love? After the rescue at the Garrison, finding him disheveled and near death as he tried to find the way back to the castle, coming back to life, his new body finally accepting his consciousness.

It only fit that Shiro would find himself on the other side. Watching the lions fall to earth as that Robeast self-destructed, trying not to look as terrified as he felt. Collapsing with relief when he learned the paladins were all alive.

As soon as he finished his speech, he'd made a mad dash to the hospital and refused to leave Keith's bedside. Krolia and Kolivan waited with him, with Krolia basically giving him her blessing and Kolivan even acknowledging that Keith was Shiro's entire universe. He didn't outright support it, but he took it better than he'd have in the past.

Krolia and Kolivan had gone to get something to eat, though, leaving Shiro and Keith alone. Keith slept, his hand held gently between Shiro's own. The doctor had said his head injury wasn't as bad as the bandage let on, that he just needed a bit more rest as he'd tried to take the brunt of the damage when the team fell.

_Just like you, trying to protect everyone._ Even back when he'd yet to grow into his kindness or leadership, Keith was the type to risk his own neck for someone else's sake.

It was one of the many reasons Shiro loved him so much he couldn't even begin to put it into words. _More than you'll ever know,_ he thought, pulling his chair closer to the bed. The fingers of his mechanical hand caressed Keith's scarred cheek tenderly. _Sometimes I wonder if I'll even ever be able to show you how much. I'd give you the world and it still wouldn't feel like enough._

It'd be more than enough for Keith, though. He was the kind of person you could give a rock wrapped in ribbon to and he'd treat it like a diamond. He was always surprised when anyone did nice things for him, even now, but he appreciated it just the same.

Shiro leaned forward, placing a feather-light kiss to Keith's forehead. At this, Keith's eyes blinked open, and he smiled a little.

"Hey." Shiro's own eyes filled with tears of relief.

"Hey yourself." He let go of Keith's hand to run through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'll live," Keith said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon," Shiro said. "I'm glad you're okay, Keith. If something worse happened, I don't know if I..." He trailed off, blinking back his tears as he shifted to try to embrace him. Keith moved over on the bed, and Shiro laid down to wrap him in his arms. "I'm just so glad you're okay, I..."

Keith tilted his head up to brush his lips against Shiro's cheek before he curled into his chest. They fit so perfectly together it was beautiful.

"Me too."

The unspoken words, the endless feelings, the warmth between them. Despite them being in a hospital room with a bandage around Keith's head, it was perfect. Shiro caressed his scarred cheek and Keith tilted his head up again, their lips meeting softly.

_My whole universe._


End file.
